firelight_2k_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Hell in a Cell (Season 2)
Hell in a Cell (Year 2) is a Smackdown exclusive PPV and is the Thirty-Second overall PPV from the ratedRsuperstar75 Universe Mode. The PPV is located in Phoenix, Arizona and the theme song used is War Machine by AC/DC. Build-Up Episodes - Smackdown #73 - Smackdown #74 - Smackdown #75 - Smackdown #76 Background/Build Up The main rivalry heading into the PPV is between Daniel Bryan and AJ Styles for the WWE Championship. The two men originally competed against each other for the WWE Championship back at Summerslam with Daniel Bryan successfully retaining the WWE Championship. AJ Styles once again became the No1 Contender after winning a Six Pack challenge match that also involved Samoa Joe, Baron Corbin. The Miz, Kevin Owens and Chris Jericho. Styles pinned Baron Corbin following the Styles Clash for the victory. The Six Pack Challenge also built a rivalry between The Miz and Chris Jericho. During the Six Pack Challenge. The Miz was close to victory after hitting Baron Corbin with the Skull Crushing Finale, but Chris Jericho threw The Miz out of the ring and brawled with The Miz, which gave AJ Styles enough time to pin Baron Corbin for the victory. The Miz blamed Chris Jericho for "Screwing" him out of a WWE Championship and attacked Chris Jericho the following week after Jericho defeated Cody Rhodes. The week after being pinned by AJ Styles in the Six Pack Challenge, Baron Corbin issued an open challenge for anyone on the Smackdown roster. The challenge was accepted by Shelton Benjamin who defeated Baron Corbin following a Roll-Up. Baron Corbin vented his frustration by attacking Shelton Benjamin backstage later on in the same episode. During the lead up to Judgement Day, Matt Hardy was injured after a post match attack by Elias (After Elias defeated Matt Hardy). Matt Hardy made his return at Smackdown #76 by stopping Elias from doing a post match attack on Apollo Crews. After losing the Intercontinental Championship to Drew McIntyre at Battleground, Bray Wyatt was involved in the Fatal Four Way match at Summerslam (Which also involved Apollo Crews and Chris Jericho), but Bray Wyatt still didn't have his singles rematch against Drew McIntyre. Bray Wyatt (Along with the Wyatt Family) attacked Drew McIntyre in a 4 on 1 attack after McIntyre backstage. Shane McMahon announced that Bray Wyatt will have his rematch, but to make sure that the Wyatt Family can't interfere in the match, Shane McMahon made the match a Hell in a Cell match. Becky Lynch won the Smackdown Womens Championship from Asuka all the way back at Money in the Bank, but Asuka still hasn't had her singles rematch. Asuka was supposed to be No1 contender at Battleground but a suspension took her out of the match. Asuka made her return to make a triple threat at Summerslam between herself, Nia Jax and Becky Lynch (Lynch successfully retained the championship at Summerslam). Asuka finally earned her singles rematch after defeating Nia Jax in a No1 Contenders match. Luke Harper & Erick Rowan defeated Titus Worldwide at Smackdown #75, but after the match Harper & Rowan (Along with Wyatt Family member Lars Sullivan) started a post match attack on Titus Worldwide, but the attack was halted by Sanity who then started a 3 vs 3 brawl with Wyatt Family. Shane McMahon announced later on the episode that Sanity will become the No1 Contenders for the Smackdown Tag Team Championship, but because of that brawl and the brawl that they also had the following week (Smackdown #76), Shane McMahon made the match a Hell in a Cell so no members of Wyatt Family and Sanity can interfere. With being angry after being "Snubbed" from being in the six pack challenge, the anger of Seth Rollins got the better of him as Rollins laid out a vicious post match attack on Tye Dillinger on their match at Smackdown #74. But Rollins attack was halted by Rey Mysterio who came out to attack Seth Rollins and Mysterio hit Seth Rollins with his signature 619. Shinsuke Nakamura was able to successfully defeat Wade Barrett at Smackdown #75 but after the match, Nakamura had a stare down with Rusev before Rusev faced off against Roderick Strong. The following week (Smackdown #76) Rusev interrupted Nakamuras backstage interview and issued a match between the two at Hell in a Cell and then Rusev attacked Shinsuke Nakamura afterwards. Results Match Cards AJ Styles vs Daniel Bryan (2).png|AJ Styles vs Daniel Bryan © Drew McIntyre vs Bray Wyatt (2).png|Bray Wyatt vs Drew McIntyre © Rey Mysterio vs Seth Rollins.png|Rey Mysterio vs Seth Rollins Sanity vs Wyatt Family.png|Sanity vs Wyatt Family © Matt Hardy vs Elias.png|Matt Hardy vs Elias The Miz vs Chris Jericho.png|The Miz vs Chris Jericho Shelton Benjamin vs Baron Corbin.png|Shelton Benjamin vs Baron Corbin Asuka vs Becky Lynch.png|Asuka vs Becky Lynch © Shinsuke Nakamura vs Rusev.png|Rusev vs Shinsuke Nakamura Category:Hell in a Cell Category:Smackdown PPV Category:Year 2 PPV